


Art: Smoke Signals

by Seleya889 (Hinky_Hippo)



Category: NCIS
Genre: Cover Art, Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, M/M, Prompt Art, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 12:41:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7171898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinky_Hippo/pseuds/Seleya889
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you need more than words to make someone believe that they are everything you will ever want and that they are worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art: Smoke Signals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gibbsandtonysbabe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gibbsandtonysbabe/gifts).



This work was originally created for [](http://tibbs-yuletide.livejournal.com/profile)**[tibbs_yuletide](http://tibbs-yuletide.livejournal.com/)** , but then gibbsandtonysbabe went from handholding to additional inspiration when she created a story based upon my art! Thank you so much, my friend! Your story is a wonderful gift! 

 

Go! Read! Feel the Christmas Spirit! :)

 

[Smoke Signals](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2820857)

 

Original art:

  


 

For Maggie:

 


End file.
